MISSION
MISSION is a Dynasty Warriors character duet which first appeared on the vocal CD set Duet Songs. It is performed by Masaya Onosaka and Hisayoshi Suganuma for two of their characters in the series: Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei. Credits :Lyrics: Eri Ishikawa :Composition, Arrangement: Takeshi Masuda :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Since the actors overlap one another throughout the song, lyrics are color coded to indicate which character is singing which line. If there is no color coding, it means both actors sing the line together. :Dark Green - Zhao Yun :Light Green - Jiang Wei Kanji= :その力 見定めよう :仁の世を 築くため :譲れない 尋常に :守り抜く いざ勝負 :必ずや 打ち倒す :競(せ)り合う穂先(ほさき)が :鎬(しのぎ)削れば :焦燥募(つの)る :踏み込み踏み込まれては :闘志の火花を散らす :Go Fight!! :たとえ果てて消えようとも :Go Fight!! :すべてを賭け尽きようとも :恐れることなどない :信じるこの道を行(ゆ)こう :溶かされた この心 :燃えあがる 我が大志 :共に立ち 戦おう :共に世を 変えて行こう :戦場を 突き進む :大義を掲げて :誓いを果たす :揺るぎもせずに :背負った理想を信じ :想い遂げるまで驱ける :Get Up!! :決して折れぬその時まで :Get Up!! :決して退かぬそう最期まで :立ち塞がる敵など :討ち払ってみせるすべて :競(せ)り合う穂先(ほさき)が :鎬(しのぎ)削れば :勝機閃く :踏み込み踏み込まれては :闘志の火花を散らす :Go Fight!! :たとえ果てて消えようとも :Go Fight!! :すべてを賭け尽きようとも :Get Up!! :決して折れぬその日までは :槍となりて戦う :我らの魂(こころ)も身駆(からだ)も |-|Romaji= :sono chikara misadameyou :jin no yo wo kizuku tame :yuzurenai jinjou ni :mamorinuku iza shoubu :kanarazu ya uchitaosu :seriau hosaki ga :shinogi kezureba :shousou tsunoru :fumikomi fumikomarete wa :toushi no hibana wo chirasu :Go Fight!! :tatoe hatete kieyou tomo :Go Fight!! :subete wo kaketsukiyou tomo :osarerukoto nado nai :shinjiru kono michi wo yukou :toksareta kono kokoro :moeagaru wa ga tai-ishi :tomo ni tachi tatakaou :tomo ni yo wo kaete ikou :senjou wo tsukisusumu :taigi wo kakagete :chikai wo hatasu :yurugimosezu ni :seotta risou wo shinji :omoi togeru made kakeru :Get Up!! :kesshite orenu sono toki made :Get Up!! :kesshite hikanu sou saigo made :tachisaugaru teki nado :uchihatte miseru subete :seriau hosaki ga :shinogi kezureba :shouki hirameku :fumikomi fumikomarete wa :toushi no hibana wo chirasu :Go Fight!! :tatoe hatete kieyou tomo :Go Fight!! :subete wo kaketsukiyou tomo :Get Up!! :kesshite orenu sono hi made :yari to narite tatakau :warera no kokoro mo karada mo |-|English Translation= :Show me your might :for it shall build a world of benevolence :I won't falter. Do me the honor :I shall protect it. of a fair fight :I swear it. I'll defeat any in my way :As the tip of our spears clash :and brightly shave across one another, :my apprehensions are raised :Venture forth, venture further still :and disperse the embers of your fighting spirit :Go Fight!! :Even if our boundaries should vanish :Go Fight!! :Even if everything were to exhaust us, :there is nothing to fear :I go while believing in my path :My heart is melted :by my burning aspirations :Stand with me and fight beside me :Together, we shall change the world :In this battlefield, we plow forward :Under the banner of our cause, :I vow to see it through :Without wavering, :I believe in the ideals under my burden :I stampede forward so that may become a reality :Get Up!! :Until that time comes, I shall never break :Get Up!! :Until my time comes, I shall never yield :Any foe blocking its path :shall be vanquished by me :As the tips of these spears pave the way, :brightness shaves away :to open the path to victory :Venture forth, venture further still :and scatter the sparks of your fighting spirit :Go Fight!! :Even your goal disappears :Go Fight!! :Even if everything wears you down :Get Up!! :I shall never break until the day those ideals are realized :We fight as spears; :our minds and bodies are one with our blades External Links *Official YouTube preview *Voice actor commentary for CD *[http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/event/2015/smusou/special/#007700 Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyuu Ranbu 2015 Summer rehearsal report] *EMERGENCY live collaboration performance Category: Songs